Russo Family Tradition
by RainbowFez
Summary: The Men of the Russo family have a secret and Justin finally become part of it. Justin/Max Justin/Max/Jerry Justin/Jerry
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like this. Please review. Sorry for any spelling errors.

* * *

Justin Russo had a problem. He was attracted to guys. It wasn't that he was gay, he wasn't. He loved girls. He'd loved Juliet. He's had lots of girlfriends. He wanted to get married and have kids. The problem was when his dick was in his hand all he could think about was men. He dreamed about fucking Mason or being fucked by Dean. He wasn't emotionally attracted to any man. He just wanted their bodies. He wanted a dick up his ass and a cock in his mouth.

He didn't know where to turn. He didn't know anyone gay and he didn't want to talk to his parents. But he needed to talk to someone soon before he gets another hard on in the locker room or have the urge to slam Zeke into a wall and fuck his brains out. The only option now was his dad. It would be such an awkward conversation. How was he supposed to bring it up?

The opportunity came one day when Alex and their mom were going to her sister's house for the weekend. It gave Justin a chance to talk to his dad alone, without the fear of his mom confronting him why. The morning the girls left was terrifying. It took him ten minutes to get his clothes right side right and his hair combed. His hands were sweaty and his heart beating at one hundred miles an hour.

They said goodbye to the girls and Justin retreated to the lair. He was going to confront Jerry right after they left but he lost his nerve. He sat in the chair in the lair, fidgeting. Part of him wanted to run away and hide but the other told him he needed to talk to his dad. He jumped when the door to the lair opened.

"Justin" His dad asked, conserved by his son's behavior.

"D-dad" He nodded.

"What's wrong" The man asked, sitting across from his son. Justin felt like his heart had stopped. This was the moment he'd been dreading for years.

"Dad I have a problem" Justin stuttered. The older man frowned.

"What is it?" He asked. Justin stared at the ground. "You can tell me anything" the man said soothingly.

"I like guys" Justen said quietly. His dad sighed.

"I don't care if you're gay. Your still…"

"I'm not gay" Justin interrupted. His dad waited for him to continue. "I like girls but I want to fuck guys" He stuttered. He glanced up to see his dad smile slightly.

"Come with me" He said, standing up. Just looked scared. "Don't worry it's nothing bad" he said. Justin reluctantly followed his father out of the lair. They went up to the living room where Max was watching TV.

"Max" his dad called, gesturing for the boy to follow. Max glanced between his Dad and his brother and smiled.

"What's going on?" Justin asked as he was led to his own bedroom.

"Sit down boys" Mr. Russo said. Justin sit down on his bed and Max settled on the desk chair. Justin crossed his arms, tightly across his chest. "I already talked to Max about this" their dad said. "But I thought he could help explain." Max spun in the chair smiling. "The Russos, outside of the family has always had a unique problem. The men in our family have all craved sex with other men. Justin turned to his brother who smiled. "My father told the same thing to me and my brother that his father told him and so on. Our men have wanted to get married and be with girls but never wanted to let outsiders know of our urge. To solve this the men in our family release their urges with the other male members of their family.

"What" Justin said, shocked, releasing his crossed arms.

"We fuck each other" Max said cheerfully. Justin shook his head shocked.

"It's always been an untold rule that the men in the family must have a boy. This is so that the line doesn't end and we can always find release with someone. Up until now Max and I have only had each other." He explained.

"He wouldn't let me seduce you" Max complained. "He said I had to wait for you to come to us.

"So wait I'm supposed to have sex with my family" Justin sputtered.

"Trust me, you'll love it" Max said.

"That's why I brought max" Mr. Russo said. "I thought you'd prefer to start with someone closer to your age. But you need to remember as a Russo it is your responsibility to service all your male relatives. You can't just have max or me. You get us all." Justin didn't know he felt about this. He knew what his body felt about it, judging by the growing bulge in his pants but his mind told him this was wrong. "I'll leave you to it then" The man said.

The door closed leaving the two brothers alone. "Top or Bottom?" Max asked, a huge grin on his face.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Who's fucking who" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Are we really going to do this" Justin asked, his eyes wide.

"I guess I'll have to start." Max said. "I thought you'd be just as excited as me. "Dad's cock was in my mouth seconds after I found out what our Family does.

"How long?" Justin asked.

"How long have I known or how long has dad been fucking me?"

"The latter" Justin said.

"My first time was when I was ten" Max said. Justin's eyes grew wider. "Jerry says i was one of the youngest to begin. You're actually a little old. Russos mostly start fucking at around fifteen." Max said. "But no more talky. Get out your dick." Justin sat still. Max rolled his eyes and got up from the chair. He walked over to the bed and kneeled in front of Justin. The older boy gasped as hands started to undo his belt. His pants were then pulled down to his knees, leaving him in his blue briefs. He was kind of glad he wore the ones one size too small on him. It made him look hot.

Max licked his lips and pulled off the under where. An eight inch hard dick popped up. "The best part I Russos have huge dicks" Max said. "Just wait till you see dad. Justin gasped when Max's wet lips touched the head of his dick. Max licked around the head of his cock, tasting the precum.

"Max" Justin gasped. Max smiled before taking more of the dick in his mouth. Instinctually Justin placed his hand on his brother's head. Max didn't start off slow. He energetically pushed his head up and down on Justin's dick. Max slowed down slowly getting more dick in his mouth till his nose was touching his brothers pubes. Justin wriggled feeling like he was already going to cum. Max felt his dick twitch and pulled out. Justin groaned in protest.

"We're not stopping now" Max said. "I haven't even gotten fucked yet." Justin smiled. Nothing in his brain said this was wrong anymore. He seriously wanted his cock in Max's ass. Max pulled off his shirt to reveal a surprisingly muscular body. Justin smiled and fully pulled off his pants and under where. When he looked up Max was completely naked a seven inch cock, in front of him. "Not as big as you but it does the trick" Max smirked.

The younger boy went up to his brother and took hold of the bottom of his shirt. Justin was breathing heavily. Max lifted up his brother's shirt, taking in the beautiful skin. Max wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, pulling himself in close, for a deep kiss. They ground their dicks together while making out. Max pulled away smiling.

"Are you gonna suck me or fuck me" Max asked.

"Fuck you" Just in growled.

"Good I was hoping to save some for dad" Max whispered in Justin's ear. Both dicks twitched at the thought.

"I'll get some lube" Justin said, moving away.

"I know a spell" Max said. "Dad taught it to me." He said a few words and a slick substance covered both boy's dicks. "Now get in my ass" Max growled. He got on his hands and knees on the floor, waiting excitedly. The other boy moved so his dick was touching his brother's hole. "Don't go slow" Max growled. "If I scream just keep going. I like is hard." Justin shivered. He grabbed onto his brother's waits and pushed in as hard as he could. It went in surprisingly easily. It must have been the years if getting fucked in the ass.

Max screamed, griping the carpet with his fingers. A terrible pain filled his but as the huge dick rammed into him. Justin moaned. His brother's ass felt amazing. It was way better than his hand. He griped harder and quickened his pace.

Downstairs Jerry Russo had his dick in his hand, listening to his sons moan and scream. He loved that max was a screamer. He normally had him place a silencing spell but sometimes he liked knowing people could hear it from the sub shop.

Max had nail marks down his backs and screamed like a banshee. Justin had reached in front of max and took his dick in his hand. Every time the dick rammed his prostate he would receive a pull on his dick.

"I'm gonna cum" Justin growled."

"Me too" Max moaned. Simeltaniesly they came, cum covering Justin's hand and filling Max' ass. Justin sighed and pulled up. He fell onto his back and closed his eyes.

"How was your first time? Max asked.

"Amazing" Justin slurred.

"The best part is now that you're part of the Russo orgy party I get to fuck twice a day.

"You get fucked every day" Justin said, his words slurring together.

"More when uncle Kelbo comes over. He's not as big as dad but he can fuck you after only an hour if rest. One time Dad challenged him to fuck me for thirteen hours in a single day."

"Did he do it" Justin gasped.

"It's a tradition now" Max laughed. "Now we better get downstairs. Dad probably jacked himself off and needs someone to clean him."


	2. Chapter 2

I know it took me awile to post but life all of a sudden got crazy. In the reviews i was asked to do a Justin/Juliet. Im sorry but i dont wright straight sex. Im gay and i'd probably not wright it right. please review. Tell me what you think

* * *

It had been only twelve hours since he fucked Max but he wanted more. It was almost two a.m. and didn't think His dad would want him barging into his room to have sex at this late at night. Max had gotten him exited with all his talk of how big Dad's dick was. Unfortunately when they'd come downstairs he'd already cleaned himself up. He told them he didn't want Justin to see his dick till it was in his mouth. He must have known how much that would entice him.

Max also lay awake. He knew Justin must be awake. He hadn't been able to sleep for days after his first time. He kept slithering into Dad's bed to get fucked. Dad had taught him how to put a spell on mom to sleepwalk to the couch. It was one of the first spells he'd mastered and it was the one he used most. Jerry must be waiting for them but Max didn't know if he should get up. Should this be just for Justin and Jerry? Yes he called his dad Jerry. After a few years of fucking dad told him he wasn't considered a son anymore. He was a toy. That's what they were called. The youngest of the family were called the toys. Now that Justin had joined he'd be considered a toy too. It had something to do with dominance in the family decided by sex.

That's how it worked. The kids could say no to each other but if an adult of the family, like Jerry or uncle kelbo wanted to fuck them they had to obey. It wasn't so bad. Max was always horny anyways. Finally he decided it'd been too long. He was going to have to drag Justin downstairs. The younger boy got out of bed and knocked on his brother's door.

"Max" Justin exclaimed after the door opened.

"Come on do you want dad to fuck you or not?" Max asked. Justin licked his lips.

"He won't mind us waking him up." Justin asked. Max chuckled.

"Trust me. If you want to fuck wake him up. He's ready to fuck any time or any day. The only time he won't is at school. After a teacher almost caught him fucking me In a supply close he ruled no more." Justin shook his head.

"I can't believe I missed all that" Justin said.

"Don't worry we have so much more to come" Max laughed. He grabbed his older brother's wrist and pulled him down the hall. The door to his dad's room was open and he lay above the blankets only in his boxers. Justin gulped. He'd never seen a dick so big. The thing was a big as his but his dad was still soft.

"Twelve long and three and a half thick" Max answered his thought.

"It's gonna hurt isn't it" Justin said. Max laughed.

"Oh yes" he said. "But it's addictive." Justin nodded. He was slightly afraid. "Wake him up by sucking him" Max said. Justin looked shocked. Max groaned. "You have to know how to suck a cock. It's in our DNA. Russos are built for sex. Justin nodded again, making his way slowly into the room. Max knew he was just pretending to be asleep. He liked to be woken up by a blowjob. Max used to do it every day. Now Justin would get the chance. He loved sucking dick but it'd be nice to sleep late.

Justin lightly gripped the tips of his Dad's Boxers. He momentarily had to marvel at his dad's body. He'd never seen him without his shirt. He assumed he was fat, at least that's what it looked like. He didn't expect muscles. Very very slowly, to not wake dad Justin pulled the boxers off and flung them across the room. Jerry smiled lightly. Justin took the seven inches of soft meat in his hand. He shivered.

"Put it in your mouth" Max urged. Justin opened his mouth and took the first four inches in his mouth before gagging. Max rolled his eyes. He started at ten years old and he could take more than that. Maybe Justin wasn't built for sex. Justin tried again, takin in two inches before pulling up. He started like that, slowly getting more and more in his mouth. Jerry moaned with his eyes closed and Justin worriedly glanced up at him. Part of him was still worried that his dad dint want to be woken up.

Max rolled his eyes and walked up to his dad. He smashed his lips against the older Man's who immediately lifted the boy off his feet and place him on top of his chest. Max resumed making out with him, only stopping to remove the last bit of cloths he had on. Justin went up and down on the huge cock looking up at them as he went. Jerry moaned, gripping his youngest son's hair, pulling it hard. Max growled happily. Justin now had twelve inches in front of him that he couldn't seem to suck.

"He's failing" Max whispered into their kiss.

"Should we fuck him" the man asked.

"us" Max gasped. "But you're in charge."

"You've been my bitch for years. I'm giving you a higher ranking than your brother." Max smiled wickedly.

"I don't know if he can take both of us at once" Max chuckled.

"I'll loosen in up and then you can join" hid dad suggested. "He's terrible at sucking. It looks like Justin's gonna end up just being the ass." Max smiled.

Max stood up, turning to give his dad a view of his tight small ass.

"Justin Dad says you can't suck to save your life" Max said loudly. Justin looked embarrassed. "He thinks you'll do much better as the ass."

"He's gonna fuck me" Justin squeaked He knew it was coming but it still frightened him.

"Well we are" he said, pointing to his dad and then him.

"At once" Justin gasped.

"Don't worry dad will loosen you up" Max said. Justin nodded worriedly. Max stepped off the bed, onto the ground.

"So what should I do?" Justin asked.

"Let me explain things first" his dad said. "Since I am the eldest member of your direct family, when I fuck you it officially makes you a Russo. But being a Russo has some rules. Me and your Uncle are highest ranking because we are the oldest generation. That means you must give us what we want when we want it. Understand?" Justin nodded. "I'm doing something different though. Normally you and Max would be the same rank but you are really late and Max was really early. I think it's only fair that I give him the second rank. You will be third rank. That means you must also do what Max says. You are his bitch just like us. By having both of us fuck you at what is considered your initiation, we make it official. Justin was surprised how much he loved the idea of being his family's bitch. Justin nodded enthusiastically.

"Good boy" Jerry said. He moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Max smiled and stepped away, waiting for his turn. "Max" His dad said. Max took his wand that he'd left on the dresser, for this moment and said the same spell he did before. "This is going to hurt a lot" Jerry said. "Just sit down" He said, gesturing to his lap. "I'll guide you." Nervously Justin walked over. "It's ok" the older man said gently. When Justin was in front of him he turned him around." I'll start off slow. Don't pull off" he said. Justin nodded. HE felt himself be led down. The moment the dick entered him he screamed. Jerry couldn't resist a smile. It looks like both his sons were screamers. He whispered soothing things as he let Justin slide slowly down the dick. When it was halfway in Justin was horse from screaming. "Get ready" His ad said.

Justin felt the dick in him push upwards. "Oh God" He screamed, his voice sounding out the open window. Jerry continued pushing up into his son, holding his shoulders down so he wouldn't push off.

"Come on Justin, push down" his father said. Justin did as he was told even though it heart so bad. It slowly got better though. The pain began to dissipate, replaced with an amazing feeling. Max was jacking off in the corner smiling. Justin was doing well for his first time. He had his back pressed into Jerry's chest, gripping the other man's knees. There would be scratch marks later.

"Fuck fuck fuck" Justin screamed, bouncing up and down. "Oh god dad harder" he screamed. Jerry grasped his boy's shoulders harder and pulled down with all his strength as he pushed up with his dick. Justin screamed, his entire body shaking.

"Max I think he's ready for us" Mr. Russo said to his other son. Max smiled a big toothy grin. "You ready for this" he asked Justin, not slowing his pace.

"y-y-yes" he gasped as he bounced up and down on the cock. Max walked over and took hold of his brother's dick. Jerry removed Justin and lay on his back. "Ok son, you're going to get on my dick and then Max you'll come in on top" the man said. They both nodded. Justin manovered himself so the forst dick was in his ass. It didn't hurt but god was it big. He had no idea how he was going to fot both of their monster cocks in there. He closed his eyes and waited for the second dick.

Jerry was watching his younger son get into position. He was just as exited as his boys. He'd been waiting for this day for so long. He hadn't been able to do this since his father had died. This used to be one of their favorite past times and now he got to share the same experience with his sons. He felt Max's dick slide across his own. Justin screamed again as the second dick was slowly pushed in, grinding against the older man's dick. He thought he'd cum right there just from the feeling of two dicks in the boy's ass. When Justin was done shouting He began to move. Max stayed still as he was supposed to. Jerry guided their two dicks in his son's ass.

"Oh Dad" Justin shouted. "Max oh god Max" he screamed. Jerry would have said something back but he was grunting with the force he was putting into his thrusts. He was used to fucking Max and that boy loved rough and hard sex. He liked being hurt, nothing too hurtful of course, nothing that would leave a mark.

"I'm gonna cum" Max moaned. Jerry took that as the sign to give the last of his strength, push every bit of energy he had into one final thrust than literal pushed Justin three inches up their dicks. He felt his youngest son burst inside his brother's ass. It put him over the edge as well. When the two boys pulled out Justin was left a limp body with a huge smile on his face and a cock calling for attention.

"Can I jack him off" Max asked his dad.

"No. You know the rules" Jerry laughed.

"Wait what" Justin moaned, trying to move. A splitting pain shot from his ass.

"It's best not to move" his dad said. "It'll take a few days of recovery. You'll be fine by school on Monday. Justin nodded. He went to put a hand on his dick. "No" Jerry growled. "You can't jack off till morning." He said.

"What" Justin shouted? "I can't just lay here like this."

"Sorry those are the rules" Jerry said, smirking.

"I had to do the same thing" Max said, smugly and if you jack off before the sun comes up I have to put a spell on you that prevents you from jacking off or pleasuring yourself in any way for a month.

"No" Justin shouted. The other two just laughed.

"You're lucky" Max said. "I got fucked at nine in the morning. You only have to wait a few hours."


End file.
